Reccuring History
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: no Summary
1. Chapter 1

Recurring History  
by Taijutsudemonslayer

Chapter 1

Alex Cabot is furious, here she was lying on her back in beautiful Aruba with blood pumping out of a major wound on her right leg, the result of an attack by a thirteen foot long Great White Shark. Alex looked up at her girlfriend and co-worker, Olivia Benson, who, at the moment was chatting it up with a brunette bartender at the nearby Tiki bar, oblivious to Alex's plight.

Alex was rushed to the nearest hospital where doctors work feverishly to save her life and her right leg, which they do.  
Once Alex was released from the hospital, she and Olivia return to Manhattan, the blonde in an understandably foul mood.

Alex popped the cap of the bottle of Advil and poured two soft gels into her left hand as Olivia walked into the kitchen where the blonde was, Olivia walked up and hugged the redhead from behind, a deep scowl formed on Alex's face and she jerked away from the brunette violently, which surprised Olivia.

"Oh now you want to play the doting, devoted girlfriend?" Alex spat the venom laced words at Olivia,  
"I've always been devoted to you, Alex-."Liv began to say, but was cut off by Alex's left connecting with the brunette's right cheek.

"Get out Olivia, I don't ever want to see you again." Alex says as the tears began falling.

"Come on Alex, you can't be serious babe," Olivia said as she tried once again to embrace the blonde, and again Olivia's advance was rejected by Alex.

Olivia looked at Alex, seeing the mix of pain, anger, and a third emotion that Liv couldn't place etched into the blonde's flawless features.

"We're through Olivia. Over. Done, go make someone else miserable." Alex hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia was beyond angry when she came into the squad room on Tuesday morning, her Memorial Day weekend didn't go like she wanted it to, nothing had gone right for the Detective in the romance department since Alex broke up with her, for her part, Alex had returned to being the happy, active person she'd been before she and Olivia started dating.

Alex had even gotten back into tennis again.

Karen Olsen, a forty year-old Mother of two adopted children was placing the last of her grocery bags into the trunk of her car. Karen had no idea that she was being watched by a Private Investigator who worked for her Ex-Husband, Sean Cole.

Later that day, two women who had been walking through Central Park made a horrific discovery, the dead, naked body of Karen Olsen.

Alex had just gotten back from her physical therapy session, her Physical Therapist, Natalya Rivers tells the blonde that she was doing exceptionally well and would only have one more session to attend.

Meanwhile...

Olivia gets herself in hot water with Arthur Branch and Cragen when she makes a pass at Kimberly Patterson, the ADA assigned to SVU. Not wanting to further damage the relationship between the DA's Office and the Police, Cragen takes Olivia off the Karen Olsen case.

Alex was at the tennis courts at the Gym that she was a member of, at the stage of recovery she was at now the blonde could play a fairly intense game of tennis if she desired,

Alex's opponent was Marlene Dawson, a Prosecutor from White Collar Crimes, she had long, wavy platinum blonde hair and a pair of stunning hazel eyes, Alex had often considered asking Marlene out, but the blonde's cold and heartless attitude towards other people had changed Alex's mind about that.

Half an hour later, Marlene stormed off the court angrily after braking her racquet after losing to Alex in straight sets, 6-0 and 6-3.

"Wow, I knew that Marlene was a sore loser, but jeez," Alex heard a woman's voice say.  
Turning around Alex comes face to face with the most beautiful set of green eyes she'd ever seen, they belonged to Casey Novak, an ADA who had just transferred to SVU, Alex had been hoping to meet the redhead.

"Mineral water?" the redhead asks, offering a bottle to Alex, which the blonde gratefully accepts,

"Thanks." Alex says before opening the bottle and taking a drink.

Casey and Alex walk over to a nearby bench and sit down side by side,

"I'm sorry Alex." Casey suddenly says, catching the blonde totally off guard.

"Why?" Alex replied.

"I-I saw what happened to you in Aruba on the news, and I...I." Casey said but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oh, I see," Alex says before getting up to leave.

"Alex, please don't go," Casey says softly before reaching up gently grab the blonde's right arm.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Alex, I meant that if I had been there with you, I would've never left your side like Benson did." Casey said.

"Casey."

"I know that you're way out of my league, Alex but I have been crushing on you for quite a while. I just thought you should know how I feel about you even if you didn't feel the same way about me." the redhead said in a dejected tone.

Alex returns to Casey's side on the bench, blue eyes lock with green in a gentle, caring gaze.

"Casey, you should never think of someone like me as out of your league or unattainable, because I am not either of those things." Alex says as she gently strokes Casey's right arm, raising goosebumps on Casey's bare arm.

Casey shuddered at the blonde goddess' subtle touch and sucked in a sharp breath,

"Alex?" Casey said.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered without stopping her caressing of Casey's arm.

"I-I just was thinking that I would really like to kiss you, Alex. I mean, if that's all right with you of course." Casey says shyly.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that, Casey." Alex said with a wicked grin.

It was at that moment that Casey leaned over and kissed Alex, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Alex was surprised at the lingering taste of mint in Casey's mouth.

She wondered when Casey had slipped a mint into her mouth.

"How was that, Alex?" Casey asked after she slowly pulled away from the blonde.

"It was perfect." Alex declared happily.

Casey's heart swelled with joy when she heard Alex's words, the two women exchanged numbers and began calling each other every two or three nights after that.

Meanwhile, Olivia was still fuming because her suspension hadn't been lifted yet and she was still stuck riding her desk, Elliot, Munch, and Fin are busy chasing down leads that right now are going nowhere, that is until they come across Ivory Kelso, a thirty year-old local marathon runner who says she saw a man who was around 6'3" and weighing close to 200 pounds following Karen, the three Detectives found out that the man's name was Dexter Mason and he'd been arrested before for first degree menacing and domestic battery against his ex-girlfriend, Tess Ayers.

Tess was extremely difficult to track down, so Elliot, unaware of the tension between Olivia and Alex went to his partner and asked the brunette to ask Alex for a warrant for Tess's arrest on the grounds that she's a person of interest in this case.

Alex and Casey have showered at the Gym before returning to the precinct, they head to the elevator together and take it up to Branch's office, upon arriving at Arthur Branch's office Alex and Casey see Olivia standing outside in the hallway, Alex did her best to avoid her former lover.

"Detective Benson, do you need something?" Casey asked as she and Alex approached the brunette.

"A warrant to pick up a Person Of Interest in the Karen Olsen case." Liv said as she settled her piercing gaze on Alex,

Olivia explained what evidence they had, to both Casey and Alex it wasn't enough physical evidence to get a Judge to sign a warrant to bring Tess Ayers in for questioning.

"What? Come on Alex, you've gotten warrants before with less evidence and you know it!" Olivia yelled before storming off in a frustrated huff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dexter Mason stood outside of his Ex's townhouse pounding on the door relentlessly.

"Tess! Open the door, now!" he screamed at the top of his lungs,

"No Dexter, you need to leave, I've already called the Police." Tess said, the fear evident in her voice.

"You're going to be sorry Tess, I guarantee that." Dexter growls before leaving.

Two days later, Alex got the news she'd been waiting for: She'd been cleared to return to work by her Doctor and Physical Therapist, the blonde was so happy she could hardly contain herself, she skipped into work happily and was greeted by Casey and several others cheering and applauding Alex's return to the job she loved. She got right to work helping Casey with the Karen Olsen case, the two attorneys head over to the Precinct and pay the Detectives a visit.

Upon entering the Squad Room, Alex and Casey spot Fin and Elliot going into one of the Interrogation Rooms while Munch stood by the coffee pot, drinking a cup of coffee,

"You go watch the interview, Casey, I'll talk to Cragen and see where we stand," Alex says, to which the redhead nods quickly.

When Alex walked into Cragen's office, she was greeted by the Captain, Olivia, and Ed Tucker for IAB all standing around Don's desk.

"All right Detective Benson, your suspension has been lifted and you can return to active duty." Tucker says before leaving.

He walks past Alex without saying anything to the blonde,

"As charming as ever I see." Alex said sarcastically.

"Hello Alex, it's good to see you." Cragen greeted the attorney.

Casey stood behind the one way glass and watch Fin and Stabler interview Tess Ayers.

Don can see that Alex is mildly uncomfortable being in the same room as Olivia, so he dismisses the brunette Detective,

"I'm here if you need to talk, Alex." Don says, Alex smiles at the older man and nods in appreciation,

Olivia sees Casey standing at the vending machine, the brunette needed a new partner since Alex dumped her, even though Olivia didn't really care for redheads she thought she'd give Novak a shot.

She saunters over to Casey at the vending machine.

"Hey there beautiful." Liv said, addressing the ADA.

"What do you need, Detective?" Casey asked without looking at the brunette.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me-?" Liv asked, but Casey stopped her in her tracks.

"You're not my type, Detective." Casey says before picking up her bottle of water and walking away from Olivia, leaving her dumbfounded.

That night, Casey called Alex as soon as she got home, Alex offered to come over and talk since she had to be in court late tomorrow. The redhead happily and readily agreed and changed her clothes before going over to Casey's place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A slow and steady rain began to fall as Alex pulled in front of Casey's modest, cute home. After exiting her car, Alex grabbed the deli bags with the food she'd picked up before driving over to the redhead's place.

Alex then made her way up the marble steps that led up to the front door before ringing the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Casey asked from the other side of the door.

"Alex," the blonde replied.

A few seconds later the door opened and standing in front of Alex, dressed in black workout shorts and a gray short-sleeved tee shirt and barefoot was Casey, Alex felt her cheeks ignite as she blushed at the sight of her hostess, to Alex it didn't matter what Casey wore, she would always be drop dead gorgeous to the blonde attorney.

"I've got kung pao chicken, moo goo gai pan, and spring eggrolls if you're hungry, Casey."

Casey's emerald eyes lit up because she absolutely loves Chinese food, she gladly shows Alex where the plates are.

"What would you like to drink, Alex?" Casey asks as she opens the fridge.

"A soda will be fine, Casey." Alex replied.

Alex gave Casey a generous helping of food, Casey comes into the living room with the sodas for her and Alex, Alex joined Casey with the plates a moment later.

"Thank you, Alex." Casey said before taking the plate offered to her by Alex.

The women enjoy their food amid small talk, Casey is surprised to learn that Alex was a huge softball fan and that she'd been to every one of Casey's games.

Casey puts her plate and chopsticks down on the coffee table, she then looked up at Alex with tears in her eyes.

"Alex, that's so thoughtful and sweet, thank you." Casey says as she wipes away her tears, Alex got up and went over to Casey and hugged the redhead,

"Casey, I didn't mean to make you cry." Alex said worriedly.

Casey looks into Alex's piercing blue eyes before reaching up and gently cupping the blonde's right cheek.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Alex." Casey whispers.

Alex's heart rate sped up at the tone of Casey's voice, combined with the feeling of the attorney's soft hand, which is still caressing the blonde's face.

Without another word, Casey used her left hand to pull Alex down on top of her into a heated, demanding kiss.

Alex straddles Casey's hips as the two lawyers begin their hot and heavy make-out session. Now only inches away from the only woman that made Alex's heart skip a beat just with a look, the blonde was so thankful that Casey was willing to reciprocate her feelings.

"Casey?" Alex asked in a husky whisper. "I really want to kiss you right now Casey, but I know that -."  
Alex's words died in her throat when Casey closed the distance and kissed Alex gently on the lips before pulling away slowly, a wry smile on her face.

"Alex, you deserve me and I deserve you. I will love you with all my heart if you'll have me." Casey said. Alex smiled at Casey before pulling the crimson haired woman into a warm embrace of her own. "I will love you just as much as you love me, Casey." Alex replied. Casey slid her arms around Alex's small waist. Alex removed Casey's shirt as Casey kicked off her sneakers, then Casey let the articles of clothing fall to the floor.


End file.
